


A Single Flower Graveyard

by BluePaladins



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt x Eskel, Geraskier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaladins/pseuds/BluePaladins
Summary: After many ups and downs, Geralt's finally learned how to get along with Jaskier. And it's wonderful, really. The roads don't seem as lonely as they used to feel. But one visit to a tavern changes it all. They learn through tales and slurs that Eskel has died in hands of a traitor. The news, to Geralt, are crushing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, geraskier - Relationship, gerlion - Relationship, gerskel
Kudos: 18





	A Single Flower Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

Days had passed since Geralt last heard the news from a blabbering drunk who kept spilling ale with every swing of his arms. The man- well, was just another old villager relinquishing in the newest tales of the town. And who could blame him? At that age and with such a fragile complexion story telling was possibly the only source of entertaintment that an old merry man could get. Sadly, the witcher's face couldn't match the same level of amazement that the rest of the people at the tavern wore. Geralt's was grim and pained, almost blank as the dreaded news reached his ears.

Any other person would have totally missed the signs of a brokenhearted witcher but not Jaskier. Not the bard who had faithfully followed the Butcher of Blaviken from one end of the Continent to another for deacades brightening his days. "Geralt...?" Jaskier's eyes seeked the gold ones that wouldn't yet meet the bard's.

In the distance past the tables, the merrily drunken man continued spilling his voice and ale. "- and the scarred wolf fell to the ground! His eyes," The man theatrically mimicked a wide eyed gaze of horror. "lifeless as the dead of the night, I tell ya!" The tavern folk cheered and laughed, raising their mugs in the air. "Bloody witchers, they can sense absolutely everything but a tended trap. The poor man..." the storyteller took a sip from his mug, letting the ale sit on his beard. "What a shame to be in his place, eh? Tracked down and fooled by a false contractor, then lured straight into the end of his line."

From their table Jaskier nervously glanced between the crowd and Geralt, who's jawline seemed to be tighter than usal. Lips pressed togehter into a fine line and holding his breath not even making a single sound. This was wrong. This was all wrong, it wasn't real. "Come on Geralt, lets go." A delicate hand lightly tugged from the wolf's upper arm encouraging him to move but the witcher sat still. His gaze lost on nothing while his heart quietly shattered into pieces.

 _Days had passed_.

And they did so ever so slowly. Blurred like an empty dream. Four more months and they all would have been able to return back to Kaer Morhen to share their stories. Four more months until Geralt would have finally been able to meet with Eskel. He had them counted. They were _so_ close to meet and yet... 

He couldn't sleep. Sure the tavern's bed was fine. Sure the night was peaceful and quiet and Jaskier was safe and sound sleeping by his side. Nothing and no one would ever get to the bard as long as Geralt was there to protect him; but no amount of safe places and commodities would grant the witcher a peace of mind or heart. Laying there on his back, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared up at the ceiling all pitch black. Eskel was gone. Forever gone and to never return. All that Geralt could think of now was the lost time between the two. So much precious time wasted in doing their damned job for _years._ And for what? Coin? Ale? Food? All valid but still, it wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. None of this was fair.


End file.
